


home

by goldilocks31



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks31/pseuds/goldilocks31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is Bucky's anchor. Always has been, always will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home

**Author's Note:**

> i found this beautiful piece of fan art that showed Steve and Bucky sleeping. i don't know who drew it but they managed to give them they so need which is peace. then i listened to "Home" by depeche mode and i had to write this. con-crit is welcome!

_“Here is a song from the wrong side of town_

_Where I’m bound to the ground, by the loneliest sound_

_And it pounds from within and it’s pinning me down_

_Here is a page from the emptiest stage_

_A cage or the heaviest cross ever made_

_A gauge of the deadliest trap ever laid_

_And I thank you for bringing me here_

_For showing me home_

_For singing these tears_

_Finally I’ve found that I belong here”_

_“The heat and the sickliest sweet smelling sheets_

_That cling to the back of my knees and my feet_

_But I’m drowning in time to a desperate beat_

_And I thank you for bringing me here_

_For showing home, for singing these tears_

_Finally I found that I belong_

_Feels like home_

_I should have known_

_From my first breath_

_God send me the only true friend I call mine_

_Pretend that I’ll make amends the next time_

_Befriend the glorious end of the line_

_And I thank you, for bringing me here_

_For showing me home_

_For singing these tears_

_Finally I found that I belong here”_

New York was freezing itself to death. The temperatures dropped to minus fifteen tonight and the snow would not stop falling. For Steve it felt like being in Europe all over again, except now he was in bed with Bucky and not of freezing his soul in some godforsaken forest in the middle of France chasing Hydra operatives. The room was warm and cozy with a roaring fireplace and heated floors. Leave it to Tony to go all out with this Avengers Tower since Pepper announced she was pregnant. Not that Steve minded, this was better than the army barracks he was used to. It had running water and electricity which was a huge plus, considering that Steve grew up in a home that couldn’t afford an extra slice of bread let alone indoor heat.

Steve breathed a deep sigh and looked at the man sleeping so peacefully in his arms. Bucky never slept peacefully, not unless Steve was there and even then it would often be disrupted by night terrors that would creep in to his mind and shatter his nerves. Steve would do whatever Bucky needed him to do, form just holding him tight and cooing meaningless sounds to making him chamomile tea and talking to him all night. The sex also seemed to help. Steve would make Bucky squirm for hours, teasing him with his hands, mouth and tongue. He loved doing that to and for Bucky.  It made Steve’s ego blow up whenever Bucky came undone beneath him, screaming his name to the heavens and shaking with pleasure. Steve loved watching Bucky sleep after he climaxed. The expression on his face would be so calm and serine, it was hard to believe that this man suffered from night terrors and insomnia.

Steve shifted his position from lying on his back to his side so that he was now facing Bucky. He traced the contour of Bucky’s lips gently with his thumb reveling in how soft they were. Bucky had such soft, kissable lips it was uncanny. Steve felt his heart burst with love and he leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Bucky’s lips. As he pulled away, he saw that Bucky was awake and was about to apologize for waking him but never had the chance. Bucky took Steve in his arms and rolled him so that Steve was covered by his warm body. Bucky’s eyes changed color from blue to dark midnight blue and Steve swallowed hard feeling himself shudder under Bucky’s gaze. He knew that look, it meant something amazing was about to happen.

Bucky dipped his head down and claimed Steve’s mouth with a kiss, licking his bottom lip and asking for entrance. Steve opened his mouth and Bucky’s tongue darted inside seeking Steve’s warmth and licking the roof of his mouth. Steve kissed back with equal fervor, his tongue grazing the inside of Bucky’s hot mouth. Bucky broke the kiss and turned his attention to Steve’s neck, laying open mouth kisses on it and tracing the curve of his neck with his tongue. Steve felt his skin start to heat up his hands were all over Bucky’s back caressing his soft skin and giving Bucky the shivers. Bucky nipped at Steve’s collar bone before he reached his nipples, taking one in his sweet warm mouth and sucking gently.

Bucky opened his mouth and licked Steve’s nipple, his warm breath making it perk up. He gave the same attention to Steve’s other nipple before continuing his path down Steve’s perfect body taking care to taste every inch and caress every bit of skin he could reach before he got to his destination. Bucky kissed up and down Steve’s legs before taking him in his mouth and sucking hard. Steve gasped at the contact, his hips wanting to buck up towards that warmth that was Bucky’s mouth. Bucky gripped Steve’s waist hard and held him down, sucking and licking Steve’s hard member greedily as if Steve was his favorite treat. He took one hand away from Steve’s waist running a finger across the sensitive vain on Steve’s cock and hollowed out his cheeks creating that perfect vacuum feeling that sent Steve screaming over the edge. Bucky continued to suck him until he was sure that Steve caught his breath and kissed his way back up Steve’s body until he reached his mouth. Steve looked at Bucky with a mixture of awe and wonder. Bucky looked at him as if Steve was Adonis incarnate, his eyes were so dark they shone.

 Bucky dipped his head down again and kissed those sweets cherry red lips that he loved so well, kissing Steve like he could drink him in. Bucky let his hand travel down Steve’s body as he continued to kiss him and wrapped it around his cock pumping Steve hard again and giving him gentle squeezes. 

Steve gasped into Bucky’s mouth and Bucky broke the kiss while continuing to pump Steve hard. He reached with his other hand to the night stand and opened the top drawer taking out the lube and closing it. He reluctantly let go of Steve’s cock and opened the tube, lubing up his fingers generously before recapping the tube and putting it back. He teased Steve’s entrance with his sleek fingers, massaging his prostate and kissing Steve’s nipples.

 Steve was lost in the pleasure that Bucky was giving him, his breath coming in ragged gasps as he murmured Bucky’s name like it was a prayer and he was in church. Bucky positioned himself at Steve’s entrance as he took away his fingers. He teased Steve with his tip before entering him, pulling out and back in again several times.

He could tease Steve like this for hours on end, make him crazy with lust until he was ready to cry and then thrust into him with one powerful rock of his hips and unleash a mind blowing orgasm. Steve was beyond begging now he was making these mewling sounds that were music to Bucky’s ears and his cue to make Steve scream.

He thrust into him hard, hitting Steve’s prostate and making him scream so loud Bucky thought he would go deaf. He came with a feral growl as his thrusts became shallower and he brought them down gently from their high. Bucky collapsed from exhaustion on top of Steve, rolling off of him gently and taking Steve in his arms and speaking soothing words to help Steve calm down. As they lay there breathing Bucky’s voice came to Steve as if out of a dream.

“Thank you for showing me home.”   

   


End file.
